Allumeuse !
by Abricote
Summary: COMPLETE ET EN REEDITION Une Allumeuse voilà ce qu'elle est à ses yeux. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle a décidé de lui prouvé le contraire, et Lily Evans est une jeune femme très têtu... JamesxLily
1. Default Chapter

**Allumeuse !**

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling, 'Allumeuse' est basé sur le film de Roger Kumble que je vous conseille vivement !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

_Un enorme merci à ma correctrice **Minerve **qui bien qu'en réécriture de ces fics m'a beaucoup aidé ( t'es suuuper ! ) Allez donc jeté un regard à ses fics._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------._

**_Prologue_  
**  
Je me présente Lily Julia Evans. Vous devez sûrement me connaître, de nom, de réputation ou d'expérience personelle, qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à ce que je Le rencontre, je n'étais qu'une Marie-couche-toi-là. Mes amies et moi, nous étions à Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie où j'ai étudié, les filles les plus ' populaires ', celles avec qui on se vantait de coucher, celles sur qui on faisait de vulgaires paris. Si c'est cela la definition du mot populaire, alors je l'ai été, durant longtemps, trop longtemps peut être... Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela est bel et bien fini.

J'ai arrêté de m'auto-détruire, de mener une ' vie ' où je ' m'amusais'. Je suis bien maintenant. Je ne Le remercierai jamais assez... C'est grâce à Lui, tout est grâce à Lui... A James. Je me rappellerai toujours ce qui me sauva.

_Oui je m'en rappelle..._

**§**

Lily sortit de la douche avec un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle enveloppa une serviette moelleuse autour de sa taille et s'étira avec souplesse. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre où était étalé la tenue qu'elle allait porter.

Lily fit glisser la serviette de son corps et l'enroula autour de chevelure sombre. Elle se saisit de ses sous-vêtements noirs, rentra ses fines jambes dans une paire de collant, se moula dans sa jupe et pour finir, enfila un bustier sombre avant de chausser ses longues bottes.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit léviter une petite glace devant elle et d'un autre, fit apparaître sa trousse à maquillage. Elle opta pour un maquillage dit ' charbonneux " habillant ses yeux émeraudes d'un voile noir et réchauffa son teint de porcelaine à l'aide d'un fond de teint mat. Et enfin, elle fit glisser un gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle les claqua l'une contre l'autre d'un air satisfait.

Enfin, Lily enleva sa serviette et sécha d'un coup de baguette sa tignasse sombre et bouclée. Elle se planta devant le grand miroir de l'entrée et se jugea d'un air critique.

" Alors ? Demanda t-elle à son reflet en tournant sur elle même.

- Magnifico ! Siffla celui-ci.

- Merci," Répondit Lily avec un clin d'oeil en se saisissant des clés qui traînaient sur la commode.

" Et ne rentre pas trop tard !"Cria le miroir tandis qu'elle transplanait dans un petit ' Pop '. La grande brune atterrit dans un pub bien connu : Le Chaudron Baveur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Aussitôt son portable sonna.

" Allô ? A c'est toi Dee Dee, comment vas-tu ? Au fait, hier, tu avais oublié de faire la vaisselle, qui a dû se la taper ? Bibi ! Toi et Nymphes, vous devriez avoir honte de maltraiter votre colocataire et meilleure amie comme ça ! "

Lily se dirigea vers le bar, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était le centre de l'attention générale.

" Oui, je sais que tu devais mettre fin à ta relation avec Lucius mais tout de même ! Moi qui déteste faire la vaisselle... Et puis je me suis ennuyée toute la soirée, il n'y avait personne à la maison, Nymphesavait filé avec un Hollandais. Où je suis ? "

Lily posa le telephone sur son épaule.

" Ey Bob, un thé glacé, s'il te plait ! "

Le barman sursauta et ferma la bouche.

" Tout de suite, Manzelle Evans !

- Merci ! Donc, elle repositionna le telephone sur son oreille " Je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse, pourquoi ? Parce que je m'ennuie, non, à ce qu'il parait le dernier livre de Christina Duglandus est sorti, je suis sortie l'acheter. Oui... Oui ok. Nan nan, oui... OUI ! Oui un beau, un grand, un brun, avec les yeux bleu, oui ok c'est noté, j'essaierai de m'en trouver un oui... attends deux petites secondes. Quoi ! "

Lily planta son regard dans celui d'un grand jeune homme blond à l'air niais.

" - Salut mon coeur... Tu sais que t'es très... sexe.

- Merlin ! S'exclama Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Toi, tu m'excites

- Et bien, tu sais quoi, pas moi alors dégage ! " Répliqua Lily en se saisissant du thé glacé que le barman lui tendait.

Le grand blond pâlit légèrement sous ses tâches de rousseur.

" Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Oula, je crois que t'as pas bien compris" Lily se détacha du bar avec un clin d'oeil à Bob et se dirigea vers le passage.

Mais le grand blond la suivit.

" Dee Dee, je te rappelle, ok, moi aussi, bisous " Lily passablement énervée se retourna vers le garçon. " Ecoute, t'es pas mon genre, j'ai pas envie de zapper mon morale pour un gars comme toi, c'est clair alors maintenant, tu dégages ! Merci ! "

Le garçon pâlit dangereusement. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent.

" Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses !" S'indigna t-il.

Lily farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa baguette.

" Parfaitement, à une espèce de gars collant qui ne veut pas comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance."

Avec un grand sourire victorieux, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à compter les pierres qui feraient apparaître le Chemin de Traverse.

" Non, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, mon nom est Vince, Vince Malfoy et je...

- Merde mais casse toi !" S'énerva Lily qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le nombre exact de pierre.

Cependant, Vince Malfoy la plaqua contre le mur d'un air féroce.

" Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?" Demanda une voix grave et menaçante.

Vince se tourna pour voir qui parlait juste à temps pour recevoir une droite en pleine figure. Lily hoqueta en voyant Malfoy projeter à terre. Il se releva, la main plaquée contre la joue où il avait reçu le coup, en crachotant du sang. Vince jura qu'il se vengerait en s'enfuyant misérablement.

" Tout va bien ? "

Lily regarda d'un air hagard le jeune homme qui tendait une main vers elle. Grand, brun, yeux bleu, sourire franc, musclé. C'était Dee Dee qui allait être contente...

" Sirius Black ! S'étonna t-elle faussement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait devant elle l'un des garçons qui avait été le plus populaire à Poudlard.

" Lui-même ! Se vanta Sirius avec un énorme sourire.

- Wouah ! Fiouuuu, tu t'es étoffé depuis Poudlard, Black, fit Lily en serrant sa main avec un clin d'oeil.

- Et bien disons que toi aussi Evans... Répondit Sirius en laissant son regard se balader sur les courbes de la jeune fille.

- Merci ! Pour tout ! Sans toi, j'y passais !

- Ce n'est rien voyons...

- Si si ! Je voudrais te remercier..." Minauda Lily en jouant innocemment avec une mèche sombre.

Sirius déglutit en jouant avec le col de son tee shirt.

" Et bien, si tu insistes... euh... je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! "

Lily eut un immense sourire. Elle s'approcha de Sirius jusqu'à ce que leur visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle se saisit de sa main et la posa sur sa hanche.

" Justement Black, j'insiste... "

Sirius parut pris au dépourvu tandis que de mignonnes taches roses apparaissaient sur ses joues.

" Et euh... que dirais-tu d'un café Evans ? "

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit, finalement elle ne s'ennuyait plus du tout. Et puis d'après Dee Dee, Black était un très bon amant, doux, attentionné et sauvage.

" J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée... " Susurra t-elle en se frottant contre lui.

**§**

Un jeune couple sortit d'un restaurant chic et luxueux main dans la main. Ils riaient en dansant sous la lumière des réverbères. Il faisait nuit, et à part eux, la rue était déserte. La fille tourna sur elle-même en éclatant de rire. Soudain, le jeune homme la saisit par la taille et l'amena tout contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment. Puis lentement, très lentement, leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une contre l'autre. C'était un baiser timide et amoureux.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent avec réticence. Le jeune homme posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille avec tendresse. Il se recula, leurs mains se lâchèrent et avec un dernier regard, il disparut dans un petit ' pop '. Aussitôt son nouveau petit-ami partit, Lily farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit son portable et appela celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

" - Allo Dee Dee, tu ne devineras jamais qui va bientôt passé à la casserole... "

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ouf, la réécriture du premier chapitre est terminée ! - Qu'en _

_pensez vous ? C'est radicalement différent du premier, non ? En tout cas je réponds à vos review très en retard mais j'y réponds quand même ! -_

**Les RARs du premier chapitre (merciiiiii !) :**

_**Raphou : **Ouuuuuuuh Merci ! J'espère que t'aimes toujours maintenant que j'ai changé ! ;) j'espères aussi que t'as aussi aimé la suite ! Merci encore !_

_**Reveanne : **mdr, c'est sûr qu'avant moi aussi je n'avais pas imaginé Lily en s - je sais même pas comment j'ai fait le lien entre le film allumeuse et HP... C'est le grand mystère de mon esprit tordu. Lol. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Bizalajou :** Je suis d'accord avec toi c'est navrant la manière dont j'écris... - mais sans vouloir te vexer tu ne fais guère mieux... lol, merci pour ta review !_

_**Manoa :** Wouh et bien la suite tu l'as, non ? - vu que cette histoire est finie ! Merci pour cette review c'est très gentil !_


	2. une nuit

**Disclamer :** rien est a moi, Harry Potter est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner BRoss

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà le deuxième chapitre réédité, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bisous

_Un, grand merci à tous mes revieweur, les réponses du chapitres 2 sont à la fin, vous m'avez apporter un soutient incommensurable et je vous aime tous. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. _

**Chapitre II : Accusation**

Des vas et viens incessant des gémissements tout cela était terriblement excitant ...

Lily était a cheval sur Sirius Black et menait leurs ébats d'un train d'enfer... Bien sur ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius de se laisser dominer pendant ses relation mais avec Lily Evans comme partenaire il faut dire qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix…

Il avait fallu trois jours a Lily pour le persuader et de le plier a tout ses caprices, elle avait user de toute sa ruse et de son intelligence, le rendant fou, le mettant au supplice, une fois arrivant avec une tenue plus que provocante et au moment ou il allait craquer elle disparaissait pour revenir le lendemain dans un vêtement informe. Jouer avec les nerfs… Désiré… Rendre fou. Désir. Excitation. Domination…

Et en ce jeudi 8 avril Lily pouvais être fier d'elle car elle avait " soumis" une de ces proies particulièrement coriace... Une fois de plus elle s'était montré à la hauteur de sa sinistre réputation et pourrait se vanter d'avoir fait plier Sirius Black.

Après des longue heure torride, après que leurs peaux aient été mit à vifs, que leurs sens soient partie en fumé, ils se brisèrent ensemble, dans un même et sauvage cris. Leurs reins s'arquèrent ensemble, leurs dos se cambrèrent, ensemble, leurs cris se répercutèrent, ensemble…

Lily reprit son souffle. C'était fini. Elle se laissa glisser sur le lit, cachant sa nudité sous les draps blanc. Elle sentit les mains de Sirius qui essayèrent de l'emmener dans une étreinte mais elle se déroba sèchement et éteignit la lumière. Elle sentit Sirius se tendre et ses mains se rétracté, elle le sentit se retourner mais elle ne bougea pas. C'était fini.

Lily essaya de percer l'obscurité avec ses yeux mais elle échoua, le sommeil ne venait pas, le sommeil ne venait jamais après ces ' nuits d'amour '. Amour… Elle eut un rire méprisant. Lily n'appelait jamais au grand jamais ses relation l'amour ! L'amour disait t'elle ça n'existe pas c'est juste du sexe pour le sexe même si c'était triste voila ce que pensait Lily Evans... Et voila ce que sa mère lui disait.  
_  
« Tu vois l'amour mon ange, ça n'existe pas regarde moi ! Ton père m'a abandonné et maintenant je suis alcoolique hihihihihi voila ce que c'est l'amour !»_ Arguait-elle un verre a la main.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un ronflement sonore et un sourire bien que triste illumina son visage c'était le signal. Il s'était endormi. La jeune femme se leva avec la souplesse d'un chat, s'empara du drap dans lequel elle l'enroula autour de sa poitrine sans un regard pour Sirius qui s'était mit à grelotter. Elle se dirigea vers la Salle de Bain à pas de loup et referma soigneusement la porte sur elle.

Elle lâcha le drap révélant un corps parfait... Puis se dirigea vers la douche de sa démarche souple et provocante. Longtemps elle fit couler le jet d'eau sur sa peau laiteuse - cela était un rituel après chaque relation elle prenait le soin de se laver comme pour purifier son corps de la trace indélébile que ces partenaire avaient laisser en elle - puis lentement elle dirigea le jet d'eau sur sa chevelure a mesure que ses cheveux noir étaient touché par le jet d'eau ils se transformaient avec des paillettes argentés en de longues mèche rousses qui lui collèrent à la peau. Lily grimaça, pestant contre les sort de coloration sorcier qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Une fois la douche fini elle sorti avec grâce et s'enroula dans ne serviette bleu clair moelleuse et elle rencontra son reflet... Pendant quelque seconde elle crut revoir cette femme qui l'a hantait les nuits, le même nez retroussé les même taches de rousseur sur les même joues et les même pommettes Lily Evans était le portrait craché de sa mère a l'exception les yeux Lily avait les yeux de son père. Le grand Julius Evans qui avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de balai alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine deux ans, elle et son père s'entendait a merveille bien qu'il ne vivait pas avec sa mère qui avait usé d'un filtre d'amour pour une nuit mais Julius aimait profondément sa fille et n'avait jamais renié le fruit de ses entrailles.

Malheureusement à sa mort, Lily avait dû vivre avec cette femme qu'elle abhorrait tant. Sa mère, s'en était suivi l'alcool les vieux bâtiments crasseux, et c'était Lily qui avait du s'occuper d'elle et de sa mère voila pourquoi elle se teignait les cheveux a l'aide d'un sortilège de coloration c'était pour ne pas ressemblé a cet être qui était sa mère. Ses cheveux était de la même couleur que ceux de son père ou du moins ses cheveux coloré .

Lily se ressaisi et inspira un grand coup en reteignant ses cheveux d'un habile coup de baguette, elle s'habilla en hâte d'un jean et d'un pull noir et quitta sur la pointe des pied la salle de bain.

En arrivant a coté du lit elle contempla pour la dernière fois cet homme qui avait été son compagnon d'une nuit et elle déposa un baiser sur son front perlé de sueur et de mèches rebelles puis s'enfuit dans la nuit obscure...

**_Lendemain : Glacier Fortarôme_**

Lily examina les deux jeunes filles qu'elle considérait comme ses sœurs.

Nymphe repoussa une mèche blanche argenté derrière son oreille, il fallait préciser que Nymphe avait une particularité elle avaient les cheveux, les yeux, les cil et sourcil d'un blanc argenté et cela était naturel, tout aussi de son teint métissé qui contrastait étonnamment avec l'argenté. Elle était belle à damner un saint.

Puis Dee Dee s'exclama

« Alors c'est fini avec Sirius ? »

Dee Dee était très curieuse l'opposé de Nymphe qui elle était calme et sage mais pas tout le temps… Dee Dee était blonde avec de long cheveux qui lui arrivait au dessus des reins, elle avait des yeux sombre, d'un noir profond qui vous paralysaient. Elle était belle elle aussi. Elles étaient toutes trois belles. Non, magnifique.

« Ouaip, répondit Lily en sirotant un cocktail, bel et bien finit »

« C'est dommage c'était un bon coup. » Assura Dee Dee en connaissance de cause.  
« Mouais je l'avoue ! Ria Lily en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Nymphe.

Trois sublime fille comme ça ne pouvais passer inaperçu et aujourd'hui les clients, affluèrent, les têtes se retournèrent, les regards se croisèrent. Les esprits… s'échauffèrent.

« Regarde je crois que t'as une touche remarqua Nymphe en désignant un beau garçon brun qui dévisageait Lily. « Ey mais c'est Potter ! Whoua il est devenu sacrément sexy »

« Ou ça demanda Dee Dee en lançant des regard frénétique dans la salle .  
« tiens il arrive ! informa Nymphe , bonne chasse ma vielle »

Lily croisa les jambes, prit son air le plus charmeur et afficha son plus beau et séducteur sourire.

« EVANS! ALORS C'ETAIT LA QUE TU TE CACHAIT ! »

Le jeune te beau garçon se mit a hurler sur Lily et s'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Tout le glacier était maintenant silencieux, fixant avec des yeux ronds. Lily battit bêtement ses paupières avant de réaliser doucement mais sûrement que James Potter venait de lui hurler dessus devant une bonne vingtaine de personne…

« QUESQU'IL Y A POTTER rugit-elle en se levant le visage crispé par la colère.  
- QUEQU'IL Y A ? s'égosilla l'intéressé QUESQU'IL Y A ? Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ? »

La voix de Potter prenait un désagréable ton aigu et celle de Lily montait en puissance. Leurs visages étaient à deux vulgaires centimètres l'un de l'autre, les mains sur la table au dessus de Nymphe et Dee Dee ébahies.

« EXACTEMENT POTTER JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL Y A !  
- IL Y A QUE SIRIUS ETAIT MORT D'INQUIETUDE ON T'AS CHERCHER PARTOUT ET TOI TU MANGES UNE GLACE !  
- IL Y AVAIT PAS DE QUOI S'INQUIETER C'EST POURTANT CLAIR NON ?  
- TU… TU T'ES MOQUE DE LUI ! s'indigna James  
- NON NON ET NON ET MEME CA NE TE REGARDE ABSOLUMENT PAS ! C'EST ENTRE BLACK ET MOI !  
- AU QUE SI CA ME REGARDE SI MON MEILLEUR AMI SE FAIT ROULER PAR DES… DES il chercha ses mots DES PUTES ! »

Un lourds silence tomba. Lily semblait avoir reçu un seau d'eau en pleine figure, un tique nerveux agitait sa joue et soudain… La jeune femme le gifla avec tellement de violence qu'il vacilla tandis que le bruit retentissait dans le glacier devenu silencieux. Potter posa une main sur sa joue avec dédain.

« Il y a que la vérité qui blesse Evans ! » Cracha t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide laissant une Lily folle de rage derrière lui. Un jeune homme attablé au bar se précipita vers elle, mais Lily l'envoya balader a l'aide d'un verre d'eau en pleine tête. _Comment avait-il seulement osé ? Il allait le regretter… amèrement.   
_  
Après avoir repris leurs esprits Nymphe et Dee Dee, bien entendu maudirent James Potter, essayant de calmer Lily, de faire sortir ses horribles paroles de sa tête, de ses pensées. Mais s'était peine perdue… Ce que venait de lui dire James Potter, Lily Evans n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Et ses paroles l'avaient blessé, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elles avaient déclenché le processus qui ferait tout changé.

Mais pour l'instant ni Nymphe, ni Dee Dee ni même Lily ne le savaient… 

**Et maintenant les RARs ( vous êtes super !)**

**Ethanielle ou Lyla** lol nan ne t'inquiète pas il n'y avait pas de problème, c'est moi qui m'était mal débrouillé ( première fic sur fanfiction, je m'y prenait comme un pieds… ) alors maintenant tu l'as le deuxième chapitre tout beau tout neuf, ;) merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**Petite Mademoiselle** merci de te proposition mais ça va pour l'instant et surtout merci pour te review ;) maintenant je les acceptes le review anonyme merci de m'avoir prévenu :) bisous !

**Ange Maxina** lol exact c'était normal, mes déboires avec à mes débuts… ;) maintenant ça va mieux ! merci pour ta review et puis maintennat il est là le chapitre 2 ! ok un peu en retard mais vaut mieux tard que jamais ;) bisous !

**Drizzer419** une simple erreur. Après tout ne dit-on pas que l'erreur est humaine… merci quand même, tu vois là le chapitre il y a plus de 6 mots…

_Et le deuxième chapitre réécrit ! lol bisous !_

_Patacitrouille ex Alieonor_


	3. tchip

Disclamer : rien est a moi ( vous le saviez ? ^^) tout est a J.K Rowling et harry potter est une propriété de la Warner Bross  
  
MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS   
  
MAIS ON S'EN LASSE JAMAIS DONC SVP REVIEW ^__________^  
  
Chapitre le reglement des Parfaites Petites Allumeuses ...  
  
Lily rejeta en arriere sa longue chevelure noire er entortilla une mèche autour d'un de ces doigt l'air boudeur .  
  
Nymphe la regarda un sourire aux lèvres car elle connaisait parfaitement son amie et savait que les paroles de Potter l'avais profondement marqué ...  
  
Dee Dee elle regardait un jeune homme passer a la lueur inquiétante de son regard on pouvais pensé qu'il finirait bientot a la casserole ...  
  
Et elle , Nymphe , savait quesqu'il rendrait son sourire enjoleur a sa fleur de Lys le " Gallion pub " . Le bar le plus branché de tout le monde magique . Les trois demoiselles y avaient leurs habitudes ...  
  
- je propose une sortie ce soir proposa Nymphe  
  
Dee Dee la regarda aussitot et Lily repondit par un " mmmmm "  
  
-en 2 mots ?  
  
- Le Gallion pub s'exclama Dee Dee  
  
Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvre de Lily . Enfin de l'action !  
  
-alors ?  
  
- tchip  
  
-tchip  
  
Petite parenthèse le fameux tchip était leurs cri de ralliment . En fait il venait du jour ou elles c'était installé dans leurs appart a 15 ans et qu'en buvant une coupe de champagne Dee Dee avait eu un hoquet qui se traduisait par des tchip répeter ... Depui l'idée était rester .  
  
- Ok tout le monde est d'accord alors on ferait mieu de se preparer et Lily rapelle toi de la regle n°13du reglement des Parfaites petites Allumeuses ( PPA )   
  
- Lily arqua un sourcil mais s'abstient de tout commentaire sans doute parce qu'une partie d'elle mème lui disait que c'était vrai ...  
  
Le fameux PPA était un reglements que les filles avaient juré de respecter le voici  
  
REGLEMENT   
  
DES  
  
Parfaites Petites Allumeuses  
  
  
  
La règle d'or est la premiere   
  
1° - amoureuse tu ne tomberas pas  
  
2° - allumeuse tu seras  
  
3° -les hommes tu ne croiras pas  
  
4° -mais par contre tu t'amuseras !  
  
5° -critiquerer tu feras  
  
6° - hypocrite sauf avec tes amies tu seras  
  
7° - avec tes amie tout tu partageras  
  
8° - avec les gars chienne tu seras  
  
9° - tu es superieure au gars  
  
10° - tu es un ètre supèrieur a tout le monde   
  
11° -mes tes amies te sont égales  
  
12° - après une nuit d'amour jamais tu resteras dans la nuit tu t'enfuiras  
  
13° - et enfin les paroles qui ne sortent pas de la bouche des parties de toi ( amies )ne t'ategneront pas  
  
Nymphe se leva et hissa Lily a l'aide de ses mains manicurer  
  
-allez espece de larve !!!  
  
Lily sourit et donna une tape sur les fesses de Nymphe avant de s'enfuir en courant dans l'allé bientot suivit par ses meilleures amies  
  
.  
  
Ce fut donc une fin de soiré agreable et elles arriverent essouflé devant la cheminé du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Après une rapide visite des cheminé sorciere elles arriverent enfin chez elles :  
  
C'était un appartement assez petit mais accueilant et reservé qu'a elles , Le salon était une piece ronde pleine de pouf de jean par terre et d'autre habit  
  
au milieux du mur centrale reignait 3 tableaux assez remplis sur lequelle ont pouvais lire les nom des proies qu'avaient attraper les filles et la liste était assez longue ...  
  
Sur les mur il y avait plein de photo des filles en premiere année en l'observant Lily fut frapper de voir a quel point elles étaient jeunes . Nymphe avait deux couettes et un appareil dentaire elle était au coté de Jean Deams sa premiere proie mais aussi un amour dechu , Dee Dee avait les cheveux coupé a la garçonne et montrait ses poings et Lily avait une longue chevelure rousse accroché en une queu de cheval haute elle souriait de toute ses dent a coté de Remus lui aussi sa premiere proie mais pas son premier amour ...  
  
Accroché en gros le reglement et le seau des PPA Lily s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier ...Quand il était né et de leurs promesses ...  
  
+++++++++++++++FLASH BACK DEUXIEME ANNEES DES FILLES ++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nymphe pleurait a chaude larmes tout les soins de Lily et de Dee Dee ne servait a rien ... Elle venait de surprendre Jean dans les bras de Cheryle Crowl une 3 eme année assez vulgaire ...  
  
- sniff il disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulais faire sa vie avec moi ! s'indigna Nymphe un tissu a pois bleu pour gise de mouchoir.  
  
Lily la sera plus dans ses bras et Dee posa sa tète sur son épaule . On était le samedi 8 avril les filles étaient dans leurs dortoir ou elles étaient seule vu qu'aucune autre fille de leurs année n'était a Gryffondor et les elles avaient pris pour dormir leurs lits qu'elles avaient assemblé a coup de sortilèges et de baguette magique  
  
- il ne vaut pas la peine que tu pleure mon bébé la consola Lily  
  
-personne a part nous ne vaut qu'on pleure  
  
Les filles vivaient dans un orphelina moldu leurs parents avaient été tué lors d'une reception alors qu'elles étaient sortie s'acheter une glace .  
  
- je vous aime les filles murmura Nymphe  
  
- nous aussi on t'aime cherie !  
  
- personne d'autre on aimeraent  
  
- et si on faisait un règlement proposa Dee Dee  
  
- contre les garçons ajouta Nymphe  
  
- et qu'on jure de le respecter ? acheva Lily  
  
Elles échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent au travail ...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++FIN DU FLASH BACK +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dee Dee attrapa les filles par les mains et les entraina direction la salle de bain : operation maquillage   
  
Après un maquillage étudié ; reflets argenté sur les paupieres de Nymphe avec du eyes liner et une touche de mascara et bien sur du brillant  
  
Pour Dee Dee un fard a paupiere rose bonbon et blanc et une sucette dans la bouche qu'elle considerait comme du maquillage ...  
  
Et enfin pour Lily du kol faisant resortir sa chevelure noire ( coloration )du mascara et un diamant sur la joue avec une chaine noire surmonté d'une croie argenter ...  
  
Seconde étape habillage :  
  
Dee Dee debardeur rose assez decolter laissant voir son dos , une petite jupe blanche et des chaussure compensé  
  
Nymphe un haut noir attaché derriere sa nuque et assez court et une longue jupe blanche fendu des 2 cotés jusqu'a mi cuisse taille basse laissant voir son piercing au nombril avec petit escarpin  
  
  
  
Et Lily Robe bustier d'un noir éclatant qui s'arretait un peu plus haut qu'a mi cuisse et assez pour ne pas dire beaucoup moulante , sans chassure juste une petite chaine argenter autour de sa cheville car Lily n'aimait pas trop les chaussures pour aller danser ...  
  
Derniere étape coiffure  
  
c'est simple elles se coiffaient de la meme façon et aujourd'hui c'était cheveux laché en boucles ...  
  
Le miroir reflétait 3 magnifiquesjeunes femme toute plus belle que les autre . C'était leurs dernière année a Poudlard ce moment ou elles se transformaient en femme et quelle femme !  
  
- On y va ? proposa Lily  
  
Elles se tenirent par les mains et transplanèrent entouré de paillettes argenter .  
  
Elles atterirent devant un immense batiment situé vers les Iles Canarie avec piscine Jacuzzi mini bar balcon bref l'endroit ideal !   
  
La musique retentissait avec force et une file d'attente s'impatiantait devant la boite .  
  
- Alors quesqu'on attend ? demanda Dee Dee  
  
- plus que nous ! dis Lily et elles s'élancerent en dirction de la file mais ne s'y arreterent pas , elles sauterent dans les bras du gardien-vigfile en hurlant  
  
- Dédé !!!  
  
Le grand vigile barraqué était de couleur noir plein de muscle mais c'était en fait un vrai nounours avec les filles ( seulement avec les filles ^^ )  
  
- alors les filles ça va ?  
  
- super  
  
- omega bien  
  
- digitalement bien  
  
Elles éclaterent de rire en passant en dessous du fil magique qui menait a la boite.  
  
Un jeune sorcier protesta mais Dee Dee se retourna et lui fit un geste obscene( avec les mains ^^ )acommpagné d'un tirement de langue ...  
  
L'anbiance était magique tout le monde dansaient et vite fais bien fait elles prirent possesion des tables sur lequelle elles danserent pendant un petit moment avant d'apercevoir des proies potenciel ...  
  
- Ou il fait chaud ici remarqua Nymphe en s'évantant a l'aide de sa main  
  
- oh regarder s'exclama Dee Dee en montrant du doigt un groupe de 4 garçons dont 3 dansaient sur les tables et le 4 eme restait en arriere un diabolo fraise a la main .  
  
- vu de dos ils sont vachement mignon commenta Nymphe en observant l'arriere train d'un garçon a la chevelure très ebourifier ...  
  
- a la chasse les filles commença Nymphe moi je me garde celui qui a les long cheveux noir  
  
- et moi celui qui a les cheveux chatain clair  
  
- moi j'ai pas trop envie de Argggg Dee Dee lache moi s'il te plait !!!!  
  
Trop tard dee Dee avait emmené de force Lily sur les tables ...  
  
Nymphe déja a l'oeuvre avait éloigné du troupeau sa proi et Dee Dee avait fait semblant de s'ètre pris le coude du garçon dans le nez et celui ci l'ammener déja au toilette ou Lily était sur que Dee Dee l'agresserai sauvagement ... ^^  
  
Lily resolu a son sort ne fit pas attention a celui qui restait et commença a danser sauvagement toute seule.  
  
Le garçon la rejoignit et ils danserent a 200 a l'heure bien et vite tout le monde les rgardait ! C'était devenu comme une competition celui qui se lasserai le premier en tout cas tout cela était terriblement attirant et ils avaient la mème façon de danser bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle . Il l'a pris par la taille et la fit pivoter vers lui , dos a lui . Ils reculerent s'en était trop ! Il plaqua sauvagement Lily sur la porte des toilettes ( dieu c'est comment ils sont arrivés là ^^ ).Il était fort et musclé et embrasait divinement bien ... ^^  
  
Lily deboutonna les boutons de sa chemise , les 3 premier ! Il degageait une chaleur accueillante que jamais Lily n'avait ressenti avant et cette odeur qui se degageait de lui était tout simplement sublime delicieuse pas assez de mot poiur decrire ça , Lily sentait ses muscle en dessous de sa chemise et pour la premiere fois de sa vie elle ressenti quelque chose a l'estomac comme des millier de papillon qui prennent pour la premiere fois leurs envoles ! C'était magnifique jusqu'au moment ou un rayon de lune illumina leurs visage et la le garçon recula d'un pas ...  
  
- Evans ?  
  
- Potter !?  
  
=============================================================================  
  
  
  
fin et voila si vous avez des question n'hesiter pas envoyer moi un hiboux ! ^__^ 


	4. consequance

Disclamer ; rien est a moi TT snif snif sauf Nymphe et Dee Dee ouh je vais aller loin !   
  
l'auteur : môa Alieonor totue fière  
  
pitite note de l'auteur ; voila donc merci a vous tous pour vos review très encourageante en fait le fait de casser l'image de ma pitite Lily-Flowers était mon attention apparament ça a marcher ! Bien que j'adore Lily et James ( mon couple preféré ) j'ai decidé d'inversé les rôles ! Et oui le changemant ça fait du bien parfois ! ! Bref ne vous inquietez pas tout le scenario est prevu et je ne laisserait pas tomber ! promis paroles de scout ( euh je suis pas scoot ! ) bon alors parole de fana de sirinouchet de ma pitite fleur   
  
Sur ce bonne lecture si vous ne dormez pas encore   
  
chapitre 4 un bouton ...  
  
Potter ?  
  
James se recula horrifier ...  
  
Il trebucha mais n'en tenu pas compte ...  
  
Lily ne pouvais voir son regard mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas put l'affronter ...  
  
Elle voulut le retenir mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge , elle voulut l'appeler , crier hurler mais seule des larmes amères naissèrent dans ses beau yeux émeraude ...  
  
Tandis que James Potter s'éloignait a travers le couloir sombre elle sentait la tristesse envahir son coeur de femme , si fragile derrière un masque impassible ...  
  
Pour la première fois elle avait sentit ses pieds quitté le sol , l'emmenant dans un pays merveilleux loin de tout soucis loin de tout ennui ...  
  
Elle se laissa tomber en cachant sa tête entre ses mains , l'expression de James était gravé dans son regard voilé , son expression de .. dégout et de surprise ... Voila ce qu'elle lui inspirait ... Elle sentit a nouveau les larmes lui monter au yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie Lily Evans se ficha royalement que son mascara ai coulé ...Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait au desespoir elle sentit soudain quelque chose dans sa main droite...  
  
Elle ouvrit lentement sa main et aperçut ... un bouton ... un des boutons de la chemise de James ...  
  
Elle resta un instant figé puis se remit a sangloter doucement en serrant le bouton sur son coeur ...  
  
Après avoir épuisé completement sa reserve de larmes elle se redressa en titubant avec la ferme intention de se rafraichir le visage .  
  
Elle s'agrippa au mur et insipra profondement pour se redonner de la constance .  
  
Enfin elle poussa la porte sombre et isolé et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le lavabeau . Elle fit couler doucement le jet d'eau froide et a l'aide de ses main s'en rependit sur le visage ... Cela la raffraichit et lui remis les idées en place .  
  
Mais quand elle releva sa tête elle se retrouva devant le visage qui la hantait , ses cheveux étaient redevenu roux , cela était dû a sa forte émotion , ils retombaient en cascade bouclé et elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise ...  
  
Sa mère tout craché ! Ces même yeux perdu , ce même regard voilé ...  
  
NON !!!! s'exclama t-elle NON !!! NON JE NE SUIS PAS TOI !!! JE NE TE RESSEMBLE PAS !!! hurla t-elle  
  
Mais elle en pouvais chassé son propre reflet ...  
  
Dans sa crise il lui semblait que sa mère lui repondait :  
  
tu me ressemble tellement ma chérie , le portrait craché de ta digne mère mon enfant , le portrait craché ...  
  
A bout de nerfs Lily martella le miroir avec ses poings , celui-ci se felat cassant ce reflet detesté ...   
  
S'en était trop elle se rua vers la sortie bousculant la masse de gens qui voulait connaitre la raison de ce vacarme ...  
  
Lily ne voulait pas retourner chez les filles , elle voulait prendre ses distances et tandis qu'elle courait a travers les rues delabré ses pas la conduirent tout naturellement chez la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance ...  
  
Elle resta un insant figé devant le palier de cette maison qui lui était si chere ... Elle ne l'avais plus vu depuis si longtemps ...  
  
Elle toqua brutalement , martellant la porte en chènes avec ses mains ensanglanté ( elle a cassé une vitre avec ... ) ...  
  
Les bruits retentirent avec force brisantle silence de le nuit ...  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement :   
  
Lily ?  
  
Mais elle s'effondra dans les bras de ...  
  
Remus ... aide moi !  
  
======================================================================================================================================================  
  
Salut ! donc pour me faire pardonner du temps que j'ai mis regard confus et de la logueur de ce chapitre le prochain arrivera normalement lundi donc voila certain doivent se demander mais pourquoi Remus Lupin ? ça vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre   
  
bisous de Alieonor 


	5. surprise !

Disclamer ; rien est a moi TT snif snif sauf Nymphe et Dee Dee ouh je vais aller loin !   
  
l'auteur : môa Alieonor totue fière  
  
pitite note de l'auteur ; voila donc merci a vous tous pour vos review très encourageante en fait le fait de casser l'image de ma pitite Lily-Flowers était mon attention apparemment ça a marcher ! Bien que j'adore Lily et James ( mon couple preféré ) j'ai decidé d'inversé les rôles ! Et oui le changement ça fait du bien parfois ! ! Bref ne vous inquiétez pas tout le scénario est prevu et je ne laisserait pas tomber ! promis paroles de scout ( euh je suis pas scoot ! ) bon alors parole de fana de sirinouchet de ma pitite fleur   
  
Sur ce bonne lecture si vous ne dormez pas encore   
  
chapitre 4 un ami c'est pour la vie et la rancœur n'est qu'un leur !  
  
Remus se réveilla d'un coup ! On martelait a la porte et pas qu'un peu ...Ca ne pouvais être un des Maraudeurs car ils avaient clés ...  
  
Et bien qu'il soit au premier étage il entendait vivement chaque coup comme porté par le désespoir le plus profond ...  
  
Il enfila a la va vite un large tee shirt sur son boxer ( j'en vois deja qui bave sur leurs clavier désolé pour celle qui préfère les caleçons regard confus )  
  
Il alluma les lumière a coup de baguette magique et torche a la main il ouvrit prudemment la porte sa baguette magique en avant ...  
  
Et là il aperçu ... Lily Evans ? Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal , ses yeux étaient voilé de tristesse , elle avait sa chevelure flamboyante ses mains étaient ensanglanté .  
  
Le premier sentiment de Remus envers son ancienne meilleure amie avait été de la rancœur mais quand elle s'effondra dans ses bras en lui demandant de l'aide il disparut aussitôt .  
  
LILY quesqu'il y a ?  
  
Elle se lova dans les puissant bras de son ami et se mit a sangloter doucement :  
  
excuse moi ! pardonne moi je regrette ! je regrette tout ! je suis le portrait craché de ma mère !  
  
Cela déchira le cœur de Remus en deux , il savait la rancœur qu'éprouvait Lily envers sa mère , il la souleva et la porta jusqu a la chambre al plus près et la déposa doucement sur le lit de James Potter ... Puis il se retourna dans l'espoir aller chercher sa trousse de secours mais Lily gémit et l'appela . Il n'eu pas le cœur de l'abandonner et revint a son chevet .  
  
Ma petite fleur calme toi . lui conseilla t-il doucement Remus alors qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule .  
  
je suis un monstre !  
  
non voyons !  
  
si ! sanglota t-elle , je suis la digne fille de ma mère même toi je t'ai fait souffrir !  
  
Remus avala sa salive difficilement ; c'était vrai elle l'avait fait terriblement souffrir ...  
  
Depuis l'âge de 4 ans Remus et Lily se connaissaient ... Ils avaient grandis tout deux dans un village mi-sorcier mi-moldu . Remus lui faisait découvrir la magie et elle l'aimait plus que tout , c'était comme son frère . Pendant ces moment en sa compagnie elle oubliait ce qui l'attendais une fois rentré chez elle ...  
  
Et un jour elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard comme Remus ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Et puis elle et Remus c'étaient rapproché ! C'était une relation unique mi amitié mi amoureuse ! Mais de l'amours en tant que frère et sœur ! Et Remus avait rencontré ses amis de toujours Sirius Black , Peter Pettigrow et ... James Potter alors que Lily faisait connaissance avec Dee Dee et Nymphe . lily c'était épanouie mais un jour la fleur avait commencé a faner le jour ou le petit copain de Nymphe l'avait laissé tomber ... Lily était devenu détestable sortait avec n'importe qui et considérait les mec comme des moins que rien et Remus était un mec !Et quand elle avait teint ses beau cheveux roux là ils c'étaient disputé et Lily avait choisit les filles.  
  
Voila comment c'était terminer leurs belle histoire d'amitié !  
  
Mais Remus répondit ces mots :  
  
le passer est le passer !  
  
je vais changé je te la jure ! déclara t-elle entre deux sanglots ...  
  
Remus sourit largement et lui répondit :  
  
voila la différence avec ta mère et toi Lily Flowers ta mère a continué toi tu vas changé !  
  
Et Lily sourit d'une oreille a l'autre ...  
  
Remus soupira en regagnant sa chambre quelle soirée ! Sa LIly était revenu et lui avait juré qu'elle arrêterait ses bêtises ! Il y avait quoi sauté de joie mais il frissonna Lily ne pouvant pas encore retourner a son appartement il lui avait prêter son long tee shirt ...  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il alla se coucher souriant d'une oreilles a l'autre !  
  
Il croyait qu'il allait dormir ; que nenni !  
  
James était complètement déboussolé !  
  
Cette Lily Evans était si ... si belle et dangereuse , si envoûtante et chiante , si désirable et si... désirable ! Il avait été envoûté !  
  
Il ne l'avait pas reconnu au début mais maintenant ...  
  
Que dirait Sirius ?   
  
James tressaillit ! Il ne lui dirait pas ! Après tout Sirius était en bonne compagnie au club et Peter et le cousin a Remus aussi ! Alors voila il sortirait de sa tête sa façon de danser , ses belles courbes , ses beau yeux émeraudes ses ....  
  
Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser a elle ! C'était se faire du mal pour rien ! Il ne fallait pas s'accrocher a une fille comme Lily Evans !  
  
Il glissa sa clée dans la serrure , si il transplanait il réveillerait Remus !  
  
Il se glissa donc a pas de loup a travers le hall même si le parquet grinçait heureusement il occupait la chambre la plus près ... !  
  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte retira ses chaussure ses chaussettes ,sa cape , son pantalon et se retrouva en caleçon et se glissa dans ses drap chaud et accueillant quand ;  
  
ARGGG  
  
Le lit était occupé !  
  
Alors vous en pensez quoi ? REVIEW PLEASE !!!  
  
bisous d'Alieonor ! 


	6. ni toi ni moi

ATTENTION ! certain ce sont demandé si je ne m'étais pas trompé avec Little Flowers , et bien NON ce n'était qu'un rêve et la folle que je suis a oublié de le préciser scuser moi ! regard confus

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS MES MALHEUREUSEMENT JE N'AI PLUS INTERNET ET JE DOIS ALLER O CDI OU JE FONCTIONNE AVEC UNE DISQUETTE bouuuuh ! snif snif TT DONC JE NE PE PAS REPONDRE A TOUTES VOS REVIEW DEPEUR D EN OUBLIER ! MAIS SACHEZ QUE JE LES LIS ET VOUS REMERCIE ! Mais si vous voulez une réponse écrivez moi un mail avec votre adresse e-mail une review **

Chapitre . Indifférence et insouciance

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Lily appuya violemment sa main contre son réveil ... Ce n'était qu'un rêve , un vulgaire rêve ! La déception s'insinua dans ses veine te son esprit se répandant comme un poison .

Elle enfouie son visage dans ses main et se mit en position fœtale .Elle s'en voulait ! Beaucoup . Pourquoi depuis la semaine qui c'était écoulé depuis son arrivé à "L'antre des dieux" ( chez Remus et James qui a dit qu'ils étaient modeste ? ) elle ne rêvait que de lui ?

Pourtant elle le détestait ! Elle en était sur ! Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi occupait t-il tous ses rêves ? Lui aussi la détestait d'ailleurs rien qu'a voir sa réaction le jour de on arrivé …

°°°FLASH BACK°°°

ARGG !!!!

Lily se réveilla en sursaut . La peur et la surprise se mêlèrent dans son cœur pour ne former qu'un seul et unique sentiment ...

Elle leva craintivement ses yeux émeraudes vers l'origine du bruit ... Là ce tenais un garçon , un homme ... son visage était caché dans l'ombre mais il avait fier allure .

qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il d'une voie roque .

Cette voix ... la sienne ... celui qui l'avait rendu folle , le seul qui la consumait de l'intérieur ...

Po-Potter ? demanda t-elle sentant son cœur se serré douloureusement .

Evans ?

qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda craintivement Remus en faisant irruption dans la pièce armé d'une cuillère en bois.

Remus peut tu m'expliquer ? demanda froidement James ne pouvant décrocher son regard de celui émeraude qui le dardait .

Remus parut assez mal à l'aise .Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre .

Et bien j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'hébergé … proposa t-il timidement

c'est bien ça le problème Moony tu as pensé et tu as décid ! s'écria James en détournant pour la première fois le regard de Lily.

j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée ! se défendit-il

désolé de t'apprendre que ça n'en était pas une ! le coupa durement James

elle n'avait plus ou dormir et …

ses amies ! elles n'ont pas un appart ! s'écria James en pointant Lily du doigt .

Remus s'apprêtait a  répondre quand Lily qui essayait a grand peine de retenir ses larmes de peines de déception, le darda du regard et se releva en lui faisant face et lui cracha .

très bien Potter , très bien tu veux que je dégage ! Et bien voilà je dégage ! C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX UN !

Elle renonça a essayé de garder ses larmes .

JE NE SUIS PAS LA BIENVENU ? ET BIEN JE DEGAGE ! TU ME DETESTE TANT QUE CA HEIN ? ET BIEN SACHES QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR POUR L'INSTANT MES AMIES J'AVAIS BESOIN DE RECUL ! MAIS LA PETITE PUTE VA DEGAGER !

James ne put pas parler tant les larmes de la jeune fille lui paralysait le cœur .

Lily , tenta Remus en posant une main sur son bras .

Mais Lily se dégagea et lui fit un sourire forcé .

non ne t'inquiète pas Mumus , je vais y retourner ( chez les filles ). Je vais prendre le Magicobus et … voilà .

D'un coup de baguette elle rassembla ses affaire et enfila un jean sous son long tee shirt elle ne serait pas un fashion victime mais franchement a cet instant elle s'en foutait .

Elle déposa un bisous sur la joue de Remus et descendit avec dignité les marches .

Elle avait mal… Pourquoi diable l'avait-il rejet ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que ça lui faisait mal . Elle se dit que c'était juste parce que il n'avait pas succombé a son charme mais … en réalité c'était plus profond , d'une certaine manière plus blessant …

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied rageur et arriver dehors … elle ne savait plus quoi faire .Elle ne voulait pas retourner auprès de ses amies , en tout cas pas maintenant . Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête a rester elle même , elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte .

 Ainsi elle se laissa tomber sur une balançoire . Elle se balança doucement presque avec mélancolie . Que lui était t-il arriver ? Qu'était t-il arriver la petite fille si pure, si gentille ? Elle ne le savait pas , ou du moins elle le refusait . De tout son être , de toute son corps elle rejetai la vérité … elle n'avait jamais aimer . Jamais .

Est ce que ça va ? demanda soudain une voie venu d'ailleurs  .

Lily releva brutalement la tête .

Potter ! cracha t-elle en essayant de cacher les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux .

Evans je suis venu pour …m'excuser .

Quoi ?

tu m'as très bien entendu ! répliqua t-il d'un ton pincé .

Lily remarqua qu'il avait jeté un bref regard vers la fenêtre du 1 er étage ou elle était sur que Remus les épiait …

Lily ne répondit pas en se balançant un peu plus .

tu peux rester ici tout le temps que tu voudras. lui annonça James d'une voie roque , « et pardonne moi encore Evans. »

Sur ce il se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une démarche titubante.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle inspira longtemps pour calmer les battements de son cœur … Elle jeta un regard en biais au lit voisin …

James dormait toujours comme un bébé … du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

ET VOILA terminé le prochain chapitre est finish ! c'est vrai je vous jure si tout va bien je le posterait vendredi parce qu'après j'uis en vacance et qui dit vacance dit de CDI et m Biz de Alieonor qui vous adore ! TOUS ! 


	7. un petit ange dormais

ET voilà chose promit chose dut ! bonne lecture et encore une fois MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS MES MALHEUREUSEMENT JE N'AI PLUS INTERNET ET JE DOIS ALLER O CDI OU JE FONCTIONNE AVEC UNE DISQUETTE bouuuuh ! snif snif TT DONC JE NE PE PAS REPONDRE A TOUTES VOS REVIEW DEPEUR D EN OUBLIER ! MAIS SACHEZ QUE JE LES LIS ET VOUS REMERCIE ! Mais si vous voulez une réponse écrivez moi un mail avec votre adresse e-mail une review **

Chapitre : entre rêve et réalité …

Voilà 3 mois que le trio Remus LiLy et James cohabitait ensemble .

je ne suis pas d'accord !

Et c'était toujours une catastrophe … 

on en t'a pas demander ton avis Evans !

Lily et James se détestaient toujours … 

ta gueule Potter

_… autant …_

tu vois Moony je t'ais dis que c'était cette Véracrasse qui commençait !

_ça allait même …_

mais tu t'es regarder blaireaux !

_… de pire  en pire …_

En ce moment ils cherchaient un endroit ou passer leurs vacances …

mais puis ce que je te dis que la Floride c'est mieux ! s'énerva James

et moi je te dis que je préfère la Suisse ! répliqua Lily

et bien moi je te dis de fermer ta gueule ! rétorqua James a deux centimètre du visage de Lily .

Lily lui mordit le nez …

OUAÏE !!! mais elle est complètement tar ! s'indigna James en se tenant le nez .

et na ! fit Lily en riant

ARRETER BANDE DE GAMINS PREPUBAIRE ! rugit un Remus tout rouge …

Lily arrêta de danser et James … n'arrêta pas de saigné ( NdA : yek yek yek )

on ira en Espagne ! déclara Remus d'une voie posé mais dangereuse .

mais commença Lily

mais fit James

ON IRA EN Espagne UN POINT C'EST TOUT !!! rugit-il

Lily et James donnèrent l'effet de se prendre une baffe .

tout ça c'est de la faute de James ! déclara Lily

QUOI ? MOI mais c'est de la tienne espèce d'estomac sur patte ! rétorqua James

Moi un estomac sur patte !? MOI !?

bien sur , ou sont partis les boîtes de gâteau que Remus avait acheté hein ? Demanda t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur la poitrine de Lily .

et toi petit pervers !

MOI !?

exactement « sans faire exprès » môsieur rentre dans la salle de bain alors que je me change et toujours « sans faire exprès » môsieur rode dans ma chambre au moment pile poil ou je me change …

Quoi ? Balbutia James qui commençait – vraiment – a prendre des couleurs … « je n'ai pas fait exprès de rentré dans la salle de bain alors que tu te changeais !

Ben voyons !

et ce n'est pas de ma faute si au moment ou je suis venu te prévenir que le dîner était prêt si tu te changeais aussi !

Ben voyons !

mais quoi « ben voyons » a la fin ? s'énerva James

mmm …

qu'est ce que ça veut dir …

James s'arrêta soudain de parler tout simplement car … il ne le pouvait plus !

En effet Remus venait de leurs ( a Lily et James ) un bon silencio !

maintenant ça suffit vous êtes puni ! parfaitement James tu as bien entendu ! PUNI ! dans votre chambre immédiatement ! TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!! hurla Remus .

°°°° Dans la chambre de James et Lily : 2 minute et 37 seconde plus tard …°°°°

tout c'est de ta faute ! accusa Lily qui avait retrouvé sa voie … au plus grand malheurs de James …

la ferme .

non !

si !

non , non , non , non , non et NON

James roula des yeux .

Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit qui était voisin a celui de James .

tu es fatigu ? lui demanda t-il

pire que ça … exténuer ! je n'en peut plus !

James garda le silence en l'observant . Ses yeux émeraudes étaient clos et sa poitrine se soulevait a un rythme régulier et doux .

Lils … tu dors ? demanda t-il timidement

pas de réponse …

Lils ?

…

Elle dormait … James aimait la voir dormir , c'était un réel plaisir . Ses mèches rousses et bouclés encadrait son visage lui donnant l'air d'un ange …

Le moment ou James Potter aimait le mieux Lily Evans c'était quand elle dormait … tout simplement .

Il s'installa au côt de son lit en se mettant à genoux .

Lils ?

Elle dormais vraiment …

Il souri avec douceur et dégagea une mèche qui était devant son si beau visage .

Lily remua et James amorça un mouvement pour se lever quand elle se pelotonna dans ses bras ( en dormant ! je précise elle en est pas consciente ) mettant sa tête sur sa poitrine repliant ses jambes et poser ses mains replié contre ses épaules …

James n'osa même plus respirer et trop ému pour parler il resta là a la contempler plonger dans les bras de Morphée …


	8. le commencement

_OYER , OYER  je voulais vous dire que j'ai remarquer que ma fic avait dépasser les 50 review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que d'émotion j'en sautait ( et saute toujours ) de joie ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre mon chapitre plus tôt que prévue , d'ailleurs le dernier est arrivé un jour après l'autre ! J'en profite aussi pour remerciez tout les autre revieweur de Little Flowers ! Je sais que le plupart connaissent les deux . Ce chapitre est assez bizarre dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des questions écrivez moi un mail a alieonorpadfoodyahoo.fr je répond toujours ! bisous je vous adore !_

**ATEENTIONNNNN MEGA IMPORTANT ! tout d'abord salut et ensuite on m'a posé la question si on pouvait faire un miroir de ma fic ( la reprendre sous un autre angle , par exemple point de vue de Sirius ou Remus mais désolé pas avec  Lily ou James TT) et bien OOOUUUIIIII avec plaisir a tout le monde je lance ce petit défi ou alors une fanart j'en serait honor ! Sauf que j'ai ne condition ( eh oui ) dissez moi juste ce que vous allez faire par exemple une fic miroir dite moi quand vous la ferez et l'adresse . Autrement lancez vous !**

 _Et si vous êtes un auteur et que vos voulez que je vous donne mon avis sur vos fic et bien OOUUUUUIIIII si vous n'osez pas faire une fic ! Je vous le dis allez y on ne vis qu'une fois _

Chapitre : Il était venu le temps des changements …

Pourquoi est un mot bien trop compliqué auquel on a jamais la réponse .

Par exemple Pourquoi quand je me suis réveillé il y a 2 jour de cela j'étais dans les bras de James Potter ?

Ou encore Pourquoi je m'y plaisait ?

Et encore Pourquoi j'ai une bizarre sensation à l'estomac a chaque fois que ces yeux gris vert se plantent dans les mien ?

Avez vous une réponse ? Si oui je l'attend avec impatience car moi je sèche – complètement .

En attendant aujourd'hui j'ai écrit au filles c'est quelque mots .

_Salut Nymphe et Dee-Dee c'est moi Lily ._

En ce moment j'ai besoin de réfléchir quand je serais prête je vous l 'expliquerais . En attendant je vais partir en vacance . Je vous demande au nom de notre amitié de respecté mon choix .

_Je vous aime j'espère que vous allez bien ._

_Avec amour Lily ._

Je fourre mon maillot de bain dans mon sac sans oublier mes lunettes de soleil .

A côté de moi James se bat avec ses chaussettes .

Mon dieu que ce garçon est bête pouvez vous l'expliquez pourquoi il n'a strictement rien pli ? Tout est mis n'importe comment et en boule . Evidemment son sac est remplie a raz bord et il ne peux même pas mettre ses fichu chaussettes dedans .

Il se débat avec mais son sac est rempli a bloc , il tire dessus comme un malade , appuie avec son pied , il est tout rouge de fatigue , des veines ressortent dans son cou et …

BAAM !

C'était a prévoir … Potter vient e se retrouver les quatre fer en l'air .

Je ne peux me retenir – il faut dire que je ne fais pas trop d'effort- et j'éclate de rire .

Je me tiens les côtes , il est ridicule .

Pourquoi tu ries comme une hyène ? Me demande t-il vexer .

je … hihihihihihihi tu es ridicule ! hihihihihihi

merci j'avais remarqu ! rétorque t-il en se frottant la tête d'un air vexé  .

Il s'appuie sur un coude et regarde avec un total découragement sa valise .

CE qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon fou rire .

Pour me faire pardonner je lui tend une main en riant toujours .

Un sourire sadique passe sur ses lèvres charnue . Il prend ma main mais tire dessus me faisant tomber sur lui .

Tout a coup je ne rie plus … en fait je ne respire plus non plus …

Je me suis ramassé sur James et son visage est a 2 ridicule centimètres .

Je peux voir chaque nuance de couleur dans ses yeux . Ils expriment du désir …

On avance tout deux nos têtes , impact a 1.5 millimètre 1.00 mm 0.5 et …

mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

MERDE ! Pourquoi Remus vient juste d'arriver a ce moment précis !?

Un sourire illumine soudain son visage fatigué .

Je m'écarte violemment de James en rougissant , j'avais faillit embrasser James Potter !

James se relève péniblement avec les joues délicatement et passe une main dans ses cheveux .

Il se glisse derrière moi . Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Il veut se cacher ? Il fait 2 tête et demi de plus que moi .

Soudain je sens sa main qui glisse sur mes hanche .

Je me retourne violemment , il est complètement rouge et évite soigneusement mon regard .

Remus étouffe un ricanement  et ne pars pas sans un …

bon bah salut les tourtereaux  .

euh Lils .

mmh ? Demandais-je incapable de parler .

tu veux bien m'aider a faire ma valise ? me demande t-il timidement .

J'approuve d'un signe de tête .

Je me dégage de ses mains et me dirige d'une démarche titubante vers sa valise .

Je me retourne , il a l'air découragé .

Sans ses mains sur moi je sens comme un vide , il me manque quelque chose .

Il sors et avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir marmonne un …

je vais faire des sandwich .

Une fois qu'il est partit je me retourne et soupire violemment , pourquoi s'intéresse t-il a moi ?

Je me regarde dans la glace .

J'ai depuis longtemps reteint mes cheveux en noire , le matin de mon arrivé pour être plus précise. Je n'ai pas put supporter ma véritable apparence .

J'ai une grande chemise rayé avec un large pantalon , je vous approuve complètement anti-sexy  .

Je me regarde avec fierté .

Non je n'aime pas James Potter ! je ne suis pas une imbécile ! dis-je avec conviction .

Je me laisse tomber sur son lit et enfouie ma tête dans mes bras 

je suis une imbécile .

 °°°° Point de vue de James Potter °°°°

Elle ne m'aime pas . Et bien d'accord alors moi non plus je ne l'aimerais pas ! Je n'aimerais pas ses beaux yeux émeraude ! Je n'aimerais pas son petit nez retrouss ! Je n'aimerais pas la tenir dans mes bras ! Je n'aimerais pas quand elle se fâche ! Je n'aimerais pas … Oh mon dieu je l'aime !

Je m'affale complètement découragé sur le tabouret de la cuisine .

Les rayons du soleil traverse la cuisine venant des immenses fenêtres qui donne vue sur le jardin .

alors comment ça va ? me demande Remus en riant doucement .

Je me retourne vivement , il est appuyer négligemment contre l'évier une tasse de café a la main .

mal !

elle embrasse si mal que ça ? questionne t-il en riant de plus belle .

je ne sais pas !

et pourquoi ?

parce que je ne l'ai jamais embrass ! avouais je en faisant une moue tristounette

a bon et qu'est ce que tu faisait tout a l'heure ?  Tu t'amusais a lui faire sentir ton haleine fétide ?

Je m'étrangle .

mon haleine fétide ?

Remus dois posé sa tasse sur l'évier pour ne pas la renversé tellement il rie .

Je me renfrogne .

pourquoi tu rie comme un singe Moony .

Il me sourie malicieusement pas le moins du monde vex

dis moi Prongs , est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

elle ne m'aime pas ! répondis-je amèrement .

pour l'instant ce n'est pas la raison Prongs . me fait-il remarquer en portant son café a ses lèvres .

comment fais tu pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert Moony ? demandais-je amèrement

tu l'aimes ? insiste t-il en reposant sa tasse de café .

Je pousse un gémissement et cache ma tête dans mes bras .

Il ricane doucement et répond .

qu'est ce que vous pouvez être bête tout les deux !

Je m'étrangle encore .

mais tu t'es regard ? Avec Mélanie tu … ( il devint soudain très pâle) … étais aussi coincé que Peter devant un régime ! J'y vais ou j'y vais pas et patati et patata . m'écriais je en faisant des moulinet avec mes mains

euh … ça fait longtemps ! se défendit Remus .

a ouais et avec la cousine de Sirius ! et c'était il y a 2 semaines !

euh … ce n'est pas le sujet ! s'écria Remus en quittant précipitamment la cuisine .

oh mais tu fuie !

non !

mais si

mais non je ne fuie pas et arrête de me suivre !

mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Lily se tenait dans les escalier , apparemment elle sortait de la douche vu qu'elle était en serviette ( plutôt petite ) bleu claire qui retombait juste au dessus de ses genoux , elle tenait d'une main sa ravissante petite serviette et des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur sa peau nu , elle n'avait pas eu le temps de colorer ses cheveux et ils tombaient en petite vague rousse en collant a sa poitrine et son dos car ils étaient mouillés …

Elle avait une main sur sa hanche dardant les deux hommes avec une colère froide .

vous faites un boucan d'enfer ! Remus va te laver et James monte ta valise est prête ! ON pars dans 26 minute exactement !

Remus détala comme un lapin .

Mais James était complètement stupéfixer  .

Il ne pouvait détaché son regard de sa déesse .

Mais quand elle amorça sa remonter dans les escalier quelque chose se réveilla au fond de lui … quelque chose enfouit depuis longtemps .

°°°° Point de vue de Lily Evans °°°°

Non mais vraiment de vrai gamin ! On devait partir dans 25.59 seconde !

Rageant et maugréant contre ces fichu homme quand soudain elle sentit qu'on la prenait par la main et par la hanche .

Elle se retourna et se retrouva devant … James .

Il la plaqua contre le mur des escaliers .

Il faisait comme je l'ai déjà dit 2.5 de tête une Lils et ça avait quelque chose … d'impressionnant .

Lily croisa son regard , il était assombrie par un sentiment fort , très fort qui avait pris possession de lui .

James … commença t-elle

mais il mis délicatement son doigt sur sa fine bouche l'empêchant de continuer .

Lily si tu savais combien tu es belle .

Lily ne broncha pas .

si tu savais seulement .

Il mit sa main au dessus d'elle en l'appuyant contre le mur .

tu m'es chère Lils . Très chère .

James je …

chut mon cœur . ne parle pas .

Lily se tut

Lily Evans je vous aim …

Lily se glissa sous sa main , elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire . Surtout pas . Elle remonta 4 à 4 les escalier trébuchant en s'éloignant .

Non James ne l'aimais pas ! NON l'amour ça n'existait pas ! C'était un leurre , un mensonge . Une illusion , jamais partagé .

Elle entra violemment dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle . Elle s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant .

« Voilà ce que c'est l'amour ma chérie regarde ta maman ! Elle est alcoolique voilà ce que c'est l'amour ! »

Des souvenir de sa mère lui revenait douloureusement a la mémoire .

Son petit corps était parcourut de sanglots , s'en était effroyable …

°°°° Point de vue de James Potter °°°°

Des sanglots retentirent alors que James allait retourné dans la cuisine en se noyant dans le café . Des sanglots qui viennent du cœur , des sanglots qui déchirai son âmes .

Il sentit lui même des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues .

Il ne prononça qu'un mot avant de se précipiter dans la chambre .

Lily .

d'un coup de pied magistral il ouvrit la porte .

Elle était là , sa serviette avait glissé sur le sol et elle se tenait en la position du fœtus sur son lit .

Jamais James n'avait vu plus beau ni plus triste .

Elle avait caché sa tête sous ses bras et un rideau de cheveux roux fermait son visage .On aurait dit un ange déchu .

Sans un mot sans un bruit il s'avança . Et la releva en passant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos .

Il s'assit et la serra comme personne ne la serrerait un jour , il la serra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait .

Lily continua de sangloter contre son épaules en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son coup .

Et ils restèrent là pendant on ne sait combien de temps .

°°°° Point de vue de Remus Lupin °°°°

Plus que 10 minute et on devra y aller ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

Remus se délogea de sa chambre et commença a fouiller la maison . Bientôt il ne lui resta qu'une possibilité … leurs chambre .

Il se dirigea vers le premier étage  de sa démarche féline et silencieuse mais au moment ou il allait tourner la poigné il entendit ces mots .

Lily ne pleure pas .dit James avec une douceur infinie

Remus s'immobilisa

James tu ne peux pas m'aimer . plaida Lily entre 2 sanglots

si et écoute moi je t'aime plus que tout Lily Evans .

non , non et NON  tu ne peux pas m'aimer je suis _son_ sang , _sa_ chair , _son_ portrait craché .

a qui mon cœur ?

a ma mère .répondit douloureusement Lily

Le cœur de Remus se serra avec force .

James garda le silence pendant un moment .

tu sais Lily ce que me disais ma mère ?

n-non . répondit Lily en sanglotant .

elle me disais que chaque être était unique , ne serais-ce que par ses souvenir , ses actes et ses pensées . Et toi as tu les même souvenir de ta mère , ses actes , ses pensées ?

D'ici Remus pouvait imaginé sa petite Lily dire non de la tête .

et bien tu vois Lils tu n'es pas comme ta mère .

Lily ne répondit pas .

et moi je t'aime toi , et personne d'autre .

je ne suis pas encore prête a l'accepter . répondit doucement Lily en reniflant .

alors j'attendrais toute une vie .

Remus repartit sur la pointe des pieds .

Décidément Eléna Evans n'avait pas compris que dans le monde il existait toujours une personne qui pouvait panser nos plaies , même les plus profondes …


	9. coeur fragile

Parfois la vie prend de rôle de détour 

_IMPORTANT : s'il vous plait lisez mon dernier message tout en bas !_

Wouah ! s'exclama une Lily incrédule .

j'étais sur que ça te plairait ! déclara James ravie .

ce … cet hôtel est céleste James ! affirma Lily en se laissant tomber sur son lit en soie .

et oui ! Il est beau !Il faut dire que « la Citrouille argent » est un 5 baguettes ! dit James en contemplant la luxueuse chambre de la belle.

Celle ci avait un mur fait de vitres ( incassable et indolore bien sur ) elle était équipé d'un grand lit qui lévitait selon les désir et il avait un style orientale ce qui lui donnait une impression de calme , on se serait crut dans un temple de Bouda  .

Lily écoute moi bien , commença Remus d'un ton grave , ta chambre est ici celle de James est en face , la mienne est au fond du couloir . Surtout mémorise bien cela car vu ton sens de l'orientation…

je m'y retrouverai mon Mumus adoré . le coupa Lily en se relevant .

James et Remus échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-sombre . Car la rousse avait la particularité de se perdre toujours et tout le temps …

bon Ok Lils maintenant que tes affaires sont rangé tu peux allé boire un verre de grenouillade au bar pendant que moi et Remus on finit .dit James

OK ! J'y vais j'y court ! s'exclama Lily en s'élançant dans le couloir .

LILY ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons .

Rhô zut je me suis trompé de sens ! bredouilla la belle en repassant de l'autre côté …

Un doux sourire passa sur les lèvres de James , ce que Remus remarqua aussitôt .

alors toi et Lily ou vous en êtes ? demanda t-il incapable de se retenir plus longtemps .

James haussa les épaules .

on a eu une petite conversation juste avant notre arrivé et … on a décidé de rester amis , du moins jusqu'à que Lily soit prête a assumer ce que je … James lança un regard en coin a Remus … ce que je ressens pour elle . termina James en rouissant .

Remus ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami avec affection .

mon petit lion tu as bien du courage , mais un jour ou l'autre elle devra faire face et prouvé qu'elle avait sa place a Gryffondor . affirma t-il

Les yeux de James brillèrent de reconnaissance et il étreignit avec force son ami .

**Point de vue d'une personne non nommé … ( NdA : vous le saurez bientôt héhéhéhéh ! mais ce n'est ni Dee Dee ni Nymphe)**

un verre de grenouillage s'il vous plaît mon bon monsieur ! s'exclama Lily Evans attablé nonchalamment au bar.

Ainsi c'est vraiment elle , cette petite rousse au grand yeux vert . Oui c'est vrai que maintenant que je la reconnais… Elle a bien changé , elle n'est plus cette petite gamine. Elle semble même _heureuse_ . Mais elle n'a pas _ce_ droit ! Elle ne le mérite pas ! C'est une petite catin ! Ce n'est qu'une pute !

Mon verre tremble dans ma main , je respire et inspire . Oui c'est ça , ça me détend . Je ne dois pas me faire remarquer ou du moins pas maintenant …

Elle éclate d'un grand rire et secoue sa tête et ses long cheveux fauve et bouclé par la même occasion quand un grand et beau jeune homme brun a lunette la serre dans ses bras par derrière .

James ! Arrête ! Veuillez gardez vos mains malotru ! s'exclame t-elle en riant .

James … James _Potter_ ?

Evans éclate de rire et se débat farouchement tandis que le jeune homme la hisse sur une seule et unique épaule et qu'il se dirige vers la piscine .

Ce spectacle écœurant me dégoûte ! Je repose d'un geste brutal mon verre de Bière-au-lait et m'éclipse silencieusement en me frayant un passage entre la foule qui s'est agglutiné autour du jeune couple.

Point de vue général 

JAMES LACHE MOI ! gronda Lily

oh non ma petite sirène ! ria James en s'approchant dangereusement de la piscine.

Lily essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux .

James je suis habillé nom d'un véracrasse a lunettes ! s'exclama t-elle mi-figue mi-raisin .

c'est justement ça le plus drôle ! annonça joyeusement James .

NON ! NOOONN !!!!

PLOUF !

James venait de faire basculer la rousse dans le basin azur .

Il éclata d'un rire franc et doux en se tenant les côtes. Il fut bientôt suivi par plusieurs personne.

LA tête de Lily émergea du bassin , elle n'avait bizarrement pas l'air contente … mais alors pas du tout du tout .

Mais tout le monde arrêta de rire quand la jolie fleur sortie de l'eau , a chaque fois qu'elle franchissait une marche son corps de sirène était révélé au grand jour . Ses cheveux roux lui collaient au corps lui donnant un air sauvage , son débardeur blanc épousaient ses formes et laissait voir un soutient gorge noir . son pantacourt en jean moulaient ses jambes fine et fuselé.

POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER !!!! s'écria t-elle en saisissant James par le col de son tee-shirt et en l'emmenant avec elle au fond de l'eau .

Une fois remis de son double choc James éclata de rire en même tant que Lily .

La foule se dispersa peu a peu laissant les deux jeunot joué ensemble comme des gamins de 6 ans .

Ey ! Je suggèrerais que vous rappliquiez vous deux paires de fesses hors de la piscine ! scanda Remus alors que la nuit commençait a tombé .

James fit descendre Lily de ses épaules et plongea une dernière fois dans l'eau alors que Lily ressortait .

Un tic agita la joue de Remus a la vue de Lily mais il ne dit rien et lui tandis le tee-shirt noir de James qui avait été abandonné pour sécher .

merci . bredouilla Lily car elle commençais a voir un petit peu froid.

je t'en pris . grogna Remus en remerciant le ciel que la nuit sois noire . « allez Jamy choux maintenant sors de l » s'écria t-il .

d'accord ! ronchonna James en sortant de l'eau .

Cependant cette vision troubla Lily , le torse nu de James brillait au clair de lune tandis que des petites gouttes ruisselait sur ses abdos d'enfer . son jean était trempé et laissait voir le début de son caleçon ce qui lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Des mèches plaqué sur son front accentuaient son regard magnétique avec lequel il fixait Lily .

Les battements du cœur de la belle était si fort qu'elle eu peur pendant un moment que tout le monde les entendent .

Wouh ! Je me suis drôlement bien amus ! déclara James en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette .

oui euh… moi aussi balbutia Lily qui était plus que troublé , que signifiait cette chaleur qui emplissait son cœur dès qu'elle voyait son visage , ou qu'elle entendait son rire ? Pourquoi une vague de tendresse immergeait son cœur quand il la serrait dans ses bras ?

Elle secoua la tête et fit un sourire au garçons .

je suis morte de faim et de fatigue ! déclara t-elle .

moi aussi ! annonça James

c'est bien normal ! gronda Remus .

James leva les yeux au ciel . « bon Mumus moi et Lils on va manger ! »

ne m'appelle pas Mumus s'exaspéra Remus .

oui maman .répondit James en prenant Lily par la main et en se dirigeant vers le buffet a volont

**Point de vue d'une personne non nomm**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Tiens c'est a cette heure là qu'ils mangent ? Pff regarder moi cette catin ! A ce promener main dans la main avec son prince charmant !

Tiens ils ont l'air de se disputer !

non Lily manger des frites ce n'est pas bon pour la sant ! s'exclama le dénommé Potter.

James tu n'es pas ma mère j'ai le droit de manger ce que je veux ! s'indigna Evans .

Ils me font piti ! Mais elle va payer ! Vraiment cher , très , très cher .

Je reposais mon verre et mettais mon capuchons sur ma tête. Je m'enfui tandis qu'ils continuent leurs petite engueulade .

Je passe a 5 centimètres d'eux . Evans me fixe avec un air perplexe mais ne peut pas me reconnaître. Pourtant pendant 2 secondes j'ai vu la peur habiter ses deux beaux yeux …__

**°°°°°°° Quelque jour plus tard sur la plage °°°°°°°°°°°°**

James passe moi la crème solaire ! ordonna Lily en tendant sa main .

et pourquoi Miss ? rétorqua celui-ci

tout simplement parce que je te la demande James ! répondit Lily d'un air désespéré en s'étirant sur la plage .

tu sais un simple s'il te plait James l'amour de mon cœur celui que  j'aime le plus au monde peut tu ô adorable garçon me passer la crème solaire ?

Lily lui administra une baffe a l'arrière du crâne .

oui ça aussi ça marche . admit James .

allez passe la moi s'il te plaît . dit Lily en faisant une moue d'enfant .

James souria tendrement il avait eu peur après avoir été dans la piscine car cette soiré Lily n'avait pas eu l'air en pleine forme mais maintenant tout allait et bien et puis voir Lily allongé sur une serviette avec un maillot de bain rose et jaune qu'il lui avait offert ( NdA : le maillot de bain est horrible car James n'a pas de goût mais Lily le porte pour lui faire plaisir ) lui procurait une agréable sensation de tiédeur .

je ne sais pas .répondit-il devant la mine infantile de la belle.

s'il te plait Jameessss .

Il éclata de rire et posa une petite touche de crème sur le bout de son nez parsemé de taches de rousseur .

et voil ! annonça t-il fièrement

Lily loucha pour le voir et lui fit un grand sourire .

merci beaucoup !

Dans son coin Remus souri avec amusement . Ces deux là étaient fait pour allé ensemble aussi sur que le nez de Rogue était monstrueux .

tu crois qu'ils s'aiment ? demanda Sirius qui les avait accompagné après s'être réconcilier avec Lily .

je pense que pour l'instant Lily ne peu pas aimer , pas tant qu'elle ne se débarrassera pas de ses démons. Répondit Remus en plantant son regard dans la mer .

moi je pense , dit Sirius , que l'amour peut se développer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive . Et que Lily ne pourra « se débarrasser de ses démons » comme tu dis qu'une fois qu'elle aura accepter qu'on peut « aimer » .

Ça prendra du temps . répondit Remus pensivement. Et même si elle les acceptent elle pourrait très mal le vivre.

elle aura besoin de se sentir aimer . Après tout n'est ce pas le plus beau sentiments au monde ?

Remus sourit et posa sa main sur celle de son ami .

tu as parfaitement raison Patmol .

.

Lily ! Non ça ne peut pas être toi ! s'écria une voix aigu que la rousse ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son cœur se glaça et son esprit se noya .

James sentit Lily se tendre dans ses bras alors qu'ils se faisaient des guîlis .

Il vit avec effrois les yeux émeraude de la belle s'affoler.

Lils quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t-il en passant un doigt le long de sa joue .

Ma Lils ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama a nouveau la voix.

Lily se retourna lentement .

salut Dee Dee . dit-elle en un murmure …

. Ça aurait fait une fin parfaite ! Mais je vous aime trop pour osez vous faire ça !

comment m'avez vous trouv ? bredouilla Lily.

oh c'est simple on a reçu un petit coup de pouce… répondit mystérieusement la blonde tapageuse.

Lily fronça les sourcil et si c'était vraiment la personne au capuchon , non ça ne pouvait pas être…

alors petite cachottière ou étais tu ce dernier mois ? demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire .

av … avec Re…Remus et James . balbutia t-elle .

James regarda d'un air stupéfait la blonde avec un bikini noir et un haut plongeant .

tu nous a fait une peur bleu ! NYMPHE RAMENE TOI ! hurla t-elle en direction d'une jeune fille avec un maillot de bain noir et assez petit .

Lily se tendit a l'extrême dans les bras de James .

pourquoi est ce que tu beugle comme ça Dee Dee ? s'exclama la jeune fille en avançant d'une démarche chaloupé .

regarde qui j'ai dénich !

Les yeux de Nymphe s'agrandirent .

Lily ? C'est toi ?

ou oui  balbutia la belle .

oh je ne t'avais pas reconnue avec ton – horrible – tignasse orange et ton maillot de bain ridicule .

James fit un bond de 4 mètres .

mais pour qui tu  te prend !

tiens mais ce ne serait pas James Potter Lily , le James Potter qui t'avais traité de pute devant tout le monde ? demanda innocemment Nymphe .

James et Lily pâlirent en même tant .

décidément Lily tu es tombé bien bas ! dit d'un ton attristé Nymphe .

ta gueule mais pour qui tu te prend espèce de connasse ! s'écria James « Lily vaut 10 fois mieux que toi ! » cracha t-il .

Oh mais c'est qu'il mord le minou ! s'exclama Dee Dee

GRrrr fit Nymphe « dis moi Potter choux tu pourrais pas passé a ma tente ce soir » supposa t-elle en se collant a lui .

Lily était pétrifié .

casse toi ! rétorqua James en la repoussant .

pourquoi tu me repousse , tu t'es bien tapé Lily non ?

Lily était complètement perdu , ses amies les seules en qui elle avait eu confiance elle parlaient d'elle comme ça . Son cœur se déchira en deux . Même l'amour de l'amitié n'était qu'une illusion .

Elle se leva et partit en courant alors que les larmes lui montaient au yeux .

LILYY ! s'écria James

et bien cours Prince Charmant ! répondit méchamment Nymphe .

Remus et Sirius arrivèrent en courant .

mais qu'est ce qu'il se pass… demandèrent t-ils alors que James se lançait a la poursuite de sa déesse .

James la suivit , il l'avait vue s'engouffrer dans la réserve d'un resto.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Lily ? chuchota t-il en entrant dans la pièce sombre .

Pas de réponse .

Lils tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta t-il

Il y eu un reniflement .

En tant que Animagus James avait des sens plus développer que la moyenne et il la découvrit bien vite pelotonné contre un carton la tête dans ses bras .

Lily ça va aller ? demanda t-il.

laisse moi tranquille ! répondit-elle d'une voix calme mais menaçante .

il ne faut pas écouté ce qu'elles disent .

je t'ai dit de me laisser TRANQUILLE !

James sursauta , elle avait brusquement relevé la tête , ses yeux étaient rouge et des larmes sillonnaient ses joues , son regard avait quelque chose de fou et de sauvage.

Lils je …

CASSE TOI ! DEGAGE ! hurla t-elle

non ! répondit James en s'approchant .

TU VAS DEGAGER PUTAIN DE BORDEL !

NON § Je t'aime et je vais rester ici .

MENTEUR ! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! hurla t-elle alors qu'un verre éclatait .

non je ne mens pas , ce que je ressens pour toi est …

TAIS TOI ! hurla t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles .

NON ! rugit James

Les yeux de Lily flamboyèrent .

je vais te TUER ! hurla t-elle en se relevant .

et ba va y tape ! mais rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer ! Plus que tout ! D'aimer ton rire , tes yeux …

TAIS TOI hurla Lily mais c'était plus un appel au secours . 

et ben frappe FRAPPE ! cria t'il .

Lily lança son poing mais il s'arrêta a 2 centimètres du visage de James.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle essayait de le taper .

arrête . lui dit doucement James en prenant ses poing dans ses mains .

NON ! TU NE COMPREND RIEN DU TOUT ! L'AMOUR ÇA N'EXISTE PAS !

si puis ce que je t'aime !

je te l'interdit ! répliqua t-elle en essayant de se libérer .

James sourit . »je croyais que tu l'avais compris , rien au monde ne saurais me détourner de ton cœur »

TU MENS ! hurla t-elle alors qu'une larmes coulait sur sa joue .

non je ne mens pas . répondit James .

Lily éclata en sanglot silencieux et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de James .

tu mens . répéta t-elle dans un murmure .

non répéta t-il en caressant ses cheveux roux .

tu mens l'amour ça n'existe pas . susurra t-elle en se laissant tomber a terre . James la suivit en l'encerclant de ses bras .

Lily Evans je vous aime plus que tout au monde .

Lily ne répondit pas et pleura en silence sur sa poitrine alors qu'il embrassait son front .

je ne te mentirais jamais . lui promit-il

############################################### #.##############

Et voilà Lily commence a accepter le mot « aimer » mais se sera difficile avec Dee Dee et Nymphe et surtout la personne non nommé dans les parages … Mais James l'aime vraiment il suffit juste que Lily l'accepte comme cela . Mais cette fic touche bientôt a sa fin ! Et oui BOUUUUUUU snif , snif . TT

Au fait on m'a demandé si je m'étais inspiré du film Allumeuse ! Je crois qu'en quelque sorte oui . J'ai vraiment aimé ce film mais c'est juste le comportement de Lily au début et le fait qu'elle ne crois pas en l'amour .

 Bisous et même dans vos review laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde et MERCI a tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ma fic . C'est un très grand honneur . Et chacune de vos reviews ou message est unique pour moi et a chaque fois je me sens gonfler de gratitude a votre égard . Merci beaucoup a TOUS même au lecteur silencieux a qui je n'en veut pas du tout du tout ! Tous ce que j'ai dit je me pensais vraiment merci a tous car quand ça va mal vous savez vraiment me rendre me sourire et me donner le courage de continuer ma fic !


	10. a tes côté je suis au paradis , a tes cô...

At non vous ne rêvez pas ce sont bien les réponses au reviews ! et oui au lieu d'aller a la piscine j'ai répondu a vos précieuse reviews !

Shetane

C'est sur qe ses copines n'arrange rien ! enfin si on peut appeler ça des copines ! et oui c'est grace a James qu'elle va s'en sortir ou pas…

minerve :

ahhhhh tu vera bientôt ! en tout cas tu as un bon esprit déduction ! bravo ma belle

Lily Evans 34

MICIIII ça me fait énormément plaisir ton pitit message ! je t'adore ma belle encore mille fois merci ! jy suis émue !

Kaorulabelle : bravo ma pititte et merci encore pour ta review ! tu as deviné mais chuttttt

Flo007 : super merci ! ça m'encourage je t'adore ! et merci encore !

Setsuna-girl :

Je t'ai répondu par mail ! tu l'as reçu ? bisous ma grande et merci encore!

Dark-mione : tout d'abord merci très chère ! et après MERCI j'adore ton pseudo !

Myncat : et bien cours voir le film ! et bien devinez ! MERCI

Jamesie-cass : oh quel beau compliment ! c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ! merci tu m'encourage vraiment ! et dans toute mes fic bref MICI

Lyla  : bah si tu les tape je viens avec toi ! et merci je sais je me répète mais je suis tellement heureuse! Et en fait bien devin

Kritari : ohhhhhh merci vraiment et du fond du cœur ! bizz

Marie-lune : hello ma grande merci vraiment ! si si si j'insiste ! te ahhh tu va savoir qui est la silhouette !

Gh()st : hello ça fait plaisir de te voir ! hein e mes plus fidèle reviewer en fait ej n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier quand tu m'as informer pour le chapitre "mes chocapic" donc merci !

Chapitre : a tes côté je suis au paradis , a tes côtés j'oublie tout mes ennuis.

Lily ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté dans les bras de James a sangloter et a lui raconter tous ses souvenirs , tout ces passions bref a se dévoiler. Non , ce dont elle se souvenait c'était de la chaleur de ses bras qui la serrait avec tendresse , c'était la sensation de tiédeur quand il lui avait juré un amour éternel et pour la première fois Lily Evans avait senti une étrange sensation de chaleur , une sensation oublié et enfoui au fin fond de son âmes tourmenté. Dans son regard tendre et aimant elle avait trouvé la fin d'une quête. Dans ses yeux remplie d'amour et de confiance pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait trouvé douceur et chaleur , dans le timbre de sa voix confiance et dans la chaleur de son corps amour et compassion. Oui , amour .

Car si Lily ne l'avait pas encore bien compris c'était bien de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour James. ( NdA : ENFIN !)

Quand il l'avait porté jusqu'a son lit et qu'il l'avais border Lily se sentais étrangement bien mais quand il déposa un baisé sur son front et qu'il parti en lui souhaitant bonne nuit elle ressentie une sensation de manque.  Et en ce moment Lily se retournais dans son lit cherchant – en vain le sommeil . Mais dans sa tête des souvenir faisait rage. Une fois elle voyait ses beau yeux chocolaté , une autre fois elle se souvenait du regard haineux  de sa mère… Ou alors  elle sentais encore le fouet s'enfoncer dans sa chair mais bien vite remplacé par l'étreinte chaleureuse de James…

Pfffff elle souffla de mécontentement . Et si… Non ! elle n'oserais pas ! Enfin peut être que… NON ? NON ET NON !

3 secondes et deux combats intérieur plus tard Lily toqua timidement a la porte d'en face.

Personne.

Lily retoqua avec plus d'insistance cette fois ci.

Mais aucun son ne lui parvient au oreilles . Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce n'étais pas normal.

D'un sort elle ouvrit la porte. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la vaste chambre ils se remplirent d'horreur. ET comme au ralentie sa baguette tomba et toucha le sol dans un bruit mat.

.##############################################################################################################

 Bon d'accord il est riquiqui ce chapitre mais por le suspens il le fallait ! désolé ! "regard confus" merci a tout les lecteur même les silen,cieux ! sachez que cette fic touche a sa fin bouhhh mais que  pour vous remerciez je ferais une one fic assez longue sur James et Lily ( ceux de cette fic ) quand ils étaient a Poudlard et comment James tomba amoureux d'elle ! bisous a tous et bonne vacances !

alieonor


	11. Je ne te mentirais jamais

Allumeuse 

**Dernier chapitre : Je ne te mentirais jamais…**

La baguette de Lily tomba dans un bruit sourd. Dans la chambre de James bizarrement il n'y avais pas de James mais une femme. La même femme qui hantait les rêves de Lily.

Elle se tenait là droite au milieux de la vaste chambre , ses yeux froid comme de la glace était aussi noir que son cœur. De grandes boucle rousses crasseuse retombaient sur des épaules voûté. Le visage froid comme si il avait été taillé dans la roche , ses grandes cernes et ses yeux injecté de sang. Au milieux de la pièce se tenait Aurora Evans ( NdA j'ai changé son prénom.)

Alors devant les yeux de Lily toutes les horreurs de son passés rejaillirent avec forces brisant les barrière invisibles de son esprits , des souvenirs lointains et douloureux se mirent a défilé devant ses yeux… une lanière en cuir qui lacerait une peaux encore si jeune et si marqué. La salle noire ou elle était enfermé si longtemps.. Un bâton qui se levait et frappait encore et encore sur une chanson douce… « L'amour n'existe pas ! répète REPETE ! » Des ciseaux qui coupait ses si beaux cheveux… « SI TON PERE EST MORT C'EST UNIQUEMENT DE TA FAUTE ! DE TA FAUTEEE»

Un rictus passa sur le visage fou de sa mère.

bonjour ma petite fille ! comme tu as chang ! tu es encore plus laide qu'avant !

Lily regardait avec terreur cette femme qui l'avait torturé physiologiquement pendant toutes ses années… Elle s'avançait tranquillement faisant tourné sa baguettes dans ses doigts noueux.

Lily était paralysé alors que dans ses grand yeux vert la frayeur se lisait avec effarement .

o-ou e-est J-James ? Balbutia t-elle.

Sa mère éclata d'un grand rire froid et cynique . « il est parti ! chantonna t-elle il est parti ! »

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes.

n-non.

et si ! fit sa mère d'un ton bourru.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

il… il a juré ! sanglota t-elle

tu vois je te l'avais dis mon ange l'amour ça n'existe pas… Sur cette immense terre il ni a que moi qui t'aime !

_Parti , parti James était parti_… Ces mots raisonnaient dans le cerveaux de Lily. Il l'avait abandonné. Alors ce fut horrible comme si son âmes se mourrait comme si elle s'effondrait de l'intérieur. Elle vacilla et se retînt de justesse a l'encadrement de la porte.

ô pauvre de toi mon cœur ! Ma chair et mon sang. Gémit pathétiquement a mère en s'approchant de plus en plus.

Lily n'écoutais plus , ne voyais plus seul 3 mots résonnaient avec forces dans sa têtes. _James était parti._

tu vois ils t'on tous abandonné ma chérie ! Mais si tu viens avec moi…

Aurora sourit , il fallait qu'elle convint sa fille a la suivre. Et alors elle ne pourrais plus reculer et tout redeviendrais comme avant , avant qu'on ne l'interne a St Mangouste dans la section psychologique. Aurora avait déjà tout prévu , elle enfermerait Lily dans un cachot ou quelque chose dans ce genre là et avec une potion appelé Polynectar elle prendrait sa place ! Elle pourrait revivre sa jeunesse et en même temps punir sa fille. Son plan marcherait a merveilles si Potter qu'elle avait enfermer dans le placard ne se manifestait pas et vu la dose de drogue qu'elle lui avait injecté il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance…

Lily lança un regard complètement perdu a sa mère qui lui tendait sa main.

viens avec moi ma chérie ça va aller.

Lily se releva comme elle put en s'accrochant a l'embrasure . Sa tête tournait. Elle avança sa main vers celle de sa mère.

oui , comme cela fait moi confiance jamais je ne te mentirais ! fis sa mère.

C'est alors qu'il y eu un choc dans le cerveau de Lily.

_« Jamais je ne te mentirais » _Les paroles de James résonnèrent dans sa tête faisant tairent les autres._ « Je t'aime » _.

non ! fit-elle en retirant vivement sa main.

Q-QUOI ? s'affola sa mère. Lily ne dis pas de sottises je t'ai mis au monde !

J'ai dit non ! répéta Lily en se remettant sur ses deux jambes.

tu choisirais ce garçon plutôt que ta mère ! s'indigna s'elle ci.

Lily lui lança un regard de dégoût.

comment peux tu oser prétendre être ma mère ! fulmina t-elle « James est plus cher a mon cœur que toi ! »

comment oses tu ? râgea sa mère . Je ne t'ai jamais menti je t'ai toujours aim ! geignit-elle

tu ne m'as jamais mentis ? s'exclafa Lily d'un ton amer.

JAMAIS !

l'amour n'existe pas ! ce sont bien tes mots non ? s'enquit Lily

et c'est vrai ! s'emporta sa mère.

ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI CE QUI HANTE MON CŒUR ? s'emporta Lily en portant une main a sa poitrine. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Tu as fait de moi… un monstre sans cœur ! C'est grâce a JAMES et non a TOI que je suis ce la femme que tu as devant toi !

tu n'as pas le droit PREND MA MAIN ! JE TE L'ORDONNE !

NOON ! Ou est James ? Ou l'as tu cach ?? s'enquit Lily férocement en chancelant.

jamais je ne te le dirais ! cracha sa mère.

alors je le trouverais toute seule ! mugit Lily en se baissant faiblement pour ramasser sa baguette.

et ne tente rien ! la menaça t-elle avec sa baguette.

Aurora lança un regard de dégoût a sa fille qui commençais a fouiller la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Soudain ce fut comme si un lien magique s'empara de Lily une voix répéta dans sa tête. _L'armoire , l'armoire. _

Lily se mit a courir le plus vite qu'elle put vers la grande armoire.

Sa mère la regarda affolé mais ne put arriver avant Lily. D'un coup de baguette la porte vola en éclat. Lily mit sa main devant la bouche pour se protéger de la poussière. Et dégagea les derniers débris avec les mains. Quand soudain elle sentit un corps dure sous ses doigts .

JAMES ! s'écria t-elle en sortant le corps inanimé du jeune homme.

Elle le posa délicatement a terre et se laissa tomber a ses côtés en lâchant sa baguettes…

Lily tapota les joues de James.

je t'en supplies réveille toi ! sanglota t-elle JAMES !!! TU N'AS PAS DROIT DE ME LAISSER ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! JAMES !!!

Ce fut sans doute parce qu'elle criait que Lily n'entendit pas que sa mère c'était avancé et avait récupéré sa baguettes…

JAMES JE T'EN PRIS !!!

Soudain Lily leva les yeux et aperçut sur le plancher le reflet de sa mère baguettes pointé sur elle. Elle retourna vivement la tête et lança un dernier regard a celle qui l'avait torturé pendant toute ses années…

aveda kedavr…

Un éclair aveuglant de couleur or frappa en plein dos Aurora Evans qui s'écroula a terre. Derrière elle se tenait Remus baguette levé l'air menaçant.

LILY ! qu'est ce qui se passe je t'ai entendu crier et …et ( NdA : en tant que loup garou Remus a l'oreille fine)

Remus s'immobilisa devant le corps de James.

n-non il n'est pas…

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Lily qui ne pouvait pas parler. C'était comme si des papillons c'étaient tapis au creux de son estomac .Elle se retourna vers James et entendit Remus quitter la pièce , sûrement pour appelé de l'aide.

Les larmes de Lily semblaient sans fin. Elle se posa sa tête sur le torse de James en enlaçant ses mains en une prière silencieuse. Puis sa tête dériva vers son visage et posa ses douces lèvres sur les siennes en guise d'au revoir.A ce contact tout son corps fut parcouru d'un agréable frisson. Elle continuait de pleurer quand une chose qu'elle ,n'aurait jamais put imaginer se produisit . James répondit a son langoureux baisé… Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille en approfondissant le baisé. Quand Lily sentit la langue de James sur ses fines lèvres elle ne se fit pas prier et lui en donna la clef. Leurs langues dansant et faisant l'amour , leurs lèvres chaudes l'une contre l'autre tissant ainsi un lien qui en s'effacerait jamais. Jamais. Bien des fois Lily Evans avait embrassé des garçons mais jamais avec « amour » c'était comme si elle renaissait , comme si avant de poser les yeux sur James elle ne vivait qu'a moitié . Comme si séparé de lui le cercle n'était pas complet et la vie n'avait pas de sens. Comme si ils ne faisaient plus qu'un uni pour le reste de leurs vies.

Lily n'aurait jamais put en rêver embrasser James c'était… le paradis , la porte du bonheurs… Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle rencontra ceux de James les papillons qui s'était logés au creux de son ventre s'évaporèrent instantanément alors qu'elle fixait ses yeux remplis d'amour.

je suis au paradis ? demanda bêtement James d'une voix faible .

Lily gloussa de plaisir et caressa avec une douceur infini le visage poussiéreux de James.

je t'aime lui fit James en passant une main dans les cheveux roux de sa dulcinée.

j-je t'aime aussi. Finit enfin Lily rayonnante de bonheurs.

Et alors ils s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte a coupé le souffle.

Ce fut comme un poids qui se libéra de son cœur. Oui elle aimait James Potter de toute ses forces , elle aimait le sensation de chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle a chaque fois qu'elle captait son regard , elle aimait l'effet brûlant de sa peaux contre la sienne , sa voix douce et réconfortante , elle aimait sentir son cœur se gonfler de bonheurs et cogné sourdement sur sa poitrine… et elle en était fière , elle aurait voulut le crier au monde entier que elle Lily Evans était amoureuse , follement amoureuse de James Potter. Et pour James ces quelques mots le condamnèrent au bonheurs perpétuel auprès de la fille qui fit de chacun de ses jours un éternel bonheur…

FIN

Wouah ça me fait tout drôle ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par la fin ! J'aimerais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont reviewer cette fic et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir accomplie quelque chose ! Je vous adore !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alieonor


End file.
